


Imagine Julian Bashir telling you that you’re having Weyoun’s baby

by Saavik2017



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavik2017/pseuds/Saavik2017
Summary: Story prompt to ‘Imagine Weyoun choosing you as his soulmate’. This is about the eighth incarnation of Weyoun who survives. Story setting is Cardassia Prime and Deep Space Nine.





	Imagine Julian Bashir telling you that you’re having Weyoun’s baby

You woke up the morning after your first night with Weyoun. He was sleeping by your side. The room was dimly lit. You turned around to look at him as he laid there looking so peaceful. The night had been magical and unreal like anything you had ever experienced before. That feeling of complete intimacy still lingered within you. You got up and looked out of the window. The sky of Cardassia Prime was especially beautiful this morning, with colors of crimson and purple mixed together. 

Still you missed Deep Space Nine and wanted to return there soon. The war had been over for a while now and most of Cardassia Prime had been rebuilt. The two of you had lived in isolation for a while but the time had come for you to return to DS9, nothing held you here any longer. 

As Weyoun woke up you laid down next to him. No words were spoken as he caressed your face. You were telepathically linked, there was no need to talk. He proceeded to make love to you once more. Not with the powerful urgency of the first time but with a calmness and slowness that was incredibly arousing. “Make me pregnant, Weyoun,” you thought to yourself as you got lost with him in that ancient rhythm, losing all track of time. Weyoun heard your thought and kissed you deeply in response. Both of you didn’t know if you were actually compatible. 

One week later the two of you eventually booked passage to Deep Space Nine. It felt good to be home again, even though some aliens still eyed Weyoun suspiciously but you didn’t mind. Looking out of the viewport, watching the magic of the wormhole appearing and disappearing, you exchanged thoughts with Weyoun about paying Dr. Bashir a visit. Both of you were nervous but you wanted to know. After a routine examination, Dr. Bashir said the words the two of you wanted to hear: “Congratulations, Y/N, you’re pregnant.”


End file.
